Learn to Love Again
by AriaMirror1028
Summary: Loki tries to earn his place back in Asgard by facing the dreaded high school only to find his destiny is closer and more real than anyone knew. Loki/OC. Rated M for language, character death, and mentions of rape. You've been warned. Don't complain to me if you did not heed the warnings.
1. Four Years Freedom

**Learn to Love Again**

**Summary: Loki has been in prison for three years until one day his family finds a way that he may be able to earn back his place among them. Willing to do anything he sets off for royal boarding school with his new adopted sister, Darcy. When a mysterious princess urges him to take a new view on his blood heritage will he earn back his place in Asgard or just find a new one in a kingdom where his negative qualities make the best kings in history.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Author's Note: This is a little different than the stories I've read so far. I hope you like it. Please sign in if you plan to review.**

**Ch1. Four Years Freedom**

It had been three years since the incident in New York City. Thor had become king and married the woman, Jane Foster, from Midgard. The Allfather and Frigga were living comfortably in the palace, their prior responsibilities now passed down to their eldest son and his wife. They still maintained an uneasy peace with the frost giants of Jotunheim. Their youngest son, Loki, remained in the Asgardian prison for his crimes. Still the retired king and queen longed for a way to release him safely.

* * *

Loki paced in his cell, having nothing else to do. Long ago the visits from sorcerers had ended, their purpose to strip the lies he had told himself from his mind and show him the truth. Once they had gotten him to stop putting the lies back, mainly by his mother expressing her dismay at his continuous resistance, they no longer showed up save for a monthly visit to search his mind. His mother still visited though. That was comforting.

They would spend hours catching up on recent events or reminiscing about the past or sometimes saying nothing at all, just him sitting or standing by and leaning against the bars so she could reach in and hold him. Sometimes he was quiet and others he cried till he fell asleep that way. Whenever they spoke though they always ended up having the same heartbreaking conversation.

"We still love you, you know," she would remind him.

"I know. Will you let me come home now," he would say in response.

She would give him an apologetic look and shake her head, "I'm sorry Loki. Your father and I do love you. You are our son and we your family. Nothing will ever change that but outside this cell we can't trust you."

His eyes would fill with tears and he would ask with uneven breath, "Why? I have done everything you have asked. What will it take for you to trust me again, at least enough for me to come home.

"There's nothing you can do sweetheart. You've lost that chance. I'm sorry. I can't help you," she would say woefully.

With his powers stripped from him he would then begin physically throwing things around his cell. His mother would leave once this started. She knew he only reacted in such anger when he felt betrayed and she couldn't bear to see him so hurt. As soon as she got back to her chambers she would lay down in her bed and weep. Odin would hold her in his arms if he was there but he gave no words of comfort as any he could think of would be lies due to his uncertainty of the future.

* * *

One day she decided to stay through her son's temper tantrum. With her back to the bars she held her hands over her ears and clenched her eyes shut until the now muffled sound of furniture flying about the small cell ended. When she turned around she beheld Loki crying in the fetal position where the bed had once been.

After the second incident the broken wooden furniture had been replaced with sturdier metal furniture. After the third incident they had tried bolting it to the floor but that had resulted in him severely injuring himself in the fourth incident. Frigga had then demanded that they remove the bolts and after that the guards would have to put everything back where it belonged once Loki was done throwing it.

As the guards rushed into the cell to put everything back she slipped in and went to her son. He did not protest when she pulled him into her arms. He welcomed her comfort and cried on her shoulder. It had been a long time since he had felt her comfort unobstructed by prison bars. From his lips came a single phrase, repeated with the same tone over and over as she rocked him so that she could not tell whether her youngest was even aware that he was saying it.

"I just want to go home," he said.

"Loki," she interrupted a little later before he could fall asleep, "Who are you most angry with now?"

He went still and ceased his chanting. Tears slid silently down his face. After a moment he finally answered, "Myself, Mother. It's all my fault."

She nodded her understanding and helped him to his bed, now situated on the other side of his cell. He settled down as she tucked him in like she had when he was a child. Her lips found his brow and then she sang until he had been sleeping soundly for some time.

After that night she no longer stayed outside his cell. Instead she had the guards let her in with him for their visits. Loki seemed to feel better at being allowed his mother's presence without the metal barrier between them. He was particularly delighted on the nights she would take dinner with him. He could almost accept this as the way his life would be. At least now he didn't always feel alone.

* * *

One night as they were finishing their dinner things changed. He had noticed a difference in her before when she had first arrived but he dared not ask why. She had seemed to exude a new sense of hope but it conflicted with newfound sorrow.

"Loki, how would you feel about getting away from this cell for a while," she finally asked.

He looked up astonished, "Against Father's wishes?"

"No, actually we would begin by going to speak to him and your brother as a family. First I need to know how open minded you're willing to be," she corrected.

"How long would I be out," he inquired.

"If you agree to our idea then you'd be released for at least four years with the potential to earn permanent freedom," she answered.

"Earn? How," he was confused.

"We would be giving you a chance to regain our trust. We wish to see what you do with the opportunities laid before you in a controlled environment," she explained.

"Controlled environment," he repeated, "So you wish to move me from one prison to another?"

"I'm not sure what it is. Jane seems to think it's some kind of right of passage. We'll explain it more fully before making a final decision and we won't make you go if you don't want to," she said hopefully.

"But you want me to go," he observed.

She nodded, "Yes, I want you to go and find a way to make us proud so that you can come home."

He thought for a moment and then nodded, "Whatever it is, I'll do it. I'll do anything to be allowed to come home."

She smiled sadly, "Alright, let's go."

He paused at her continued dismay, "What's wrong?"

"It's just that," she paused and took a deep breath, "Where you're going Loki, I won't be able to visit you like this."

He swallowed and nodded, "I understand."

He held his wrists out and she mournfully clamped the shackles around them. She hated putting chains on her son but by the remorseful look on his face she could tell that he knew that he had brought this on himself. At least she could take comfort knowing that he understood why he was being punished.

* * *

Loki was surprised when she led him to his father's bed chamber instead of the throne room. As soon as he saw his father resting in the center of the bed with a weary look on his face he understood. Father was preparing for the Odinsleep. The look on Thor's face glaring at him from Odin's bedside told him exactly what the new king thought of him. Thor had given up on gaining his brother back. That simple fact was more painful than being used as a ragdoll by the big green beast had been.

Then it occurred to him. Was Father's control over Thor the only reason the young king had not demanded an execution? If that was so and the Allfather was going into the Odinsleep they would have to remove him from Thor's reach or risk that Thor would have him executed before Odin could wake. He avoided Thor's gaze and swallowed back the tears that threatened to spill from his eyes.

Frigga bid him to sit on the other side of the bed between her and Odin. He complied and turned his attention to wonder at the presence of the two mortal women. One he knew to be the queen. Her presence he could think justified but her friend seemed entirely unnecessary.

"Alright. Everyone's here. Shall we begin," the queen stated calmly, giving Thor's hand a gentle squeeze.

"Let's have you and Darcy explain this opportunity to Loki, Jane. You understand how it works much better than the rest of us," Odin's voice was still strong but then again, even in his weakest moments, when was it not.

Jane nodded and looked at her brother-in-law, "Have you ever heard of a school Loki?"

"I believe I may have heard the word before on Midgard but I did not pause to learn it's meaning," he replied calmly.

"A school is a place where people go to learn alongside others who need or desire to learn the same or similar things," she explained.

"What am I to learn then," he inquired.

"We only expect you to take the classes the school will require you to take and you can choose whatever elective classes that interest you," she informed him.

He nodded, "When do I start?"

"Well that didn't take much," the woman he could only assume was Darcy commented.

He leaned towards her intently, "Understand this mortal, I will do anything to be allowed to come home to my family."

She raised a brow and gave him a half amused look, "Understand this asshole, I'm going to be at that school with you to report your behavior back to your family. In other words, you're stuck with me and trying to change that would destroy any chance of you coming home."

Loki was unsure how to respond to that for a moment until Jane abruptly stood up and walked around the bed towards him, "Oh, and while we are on the subject of your vast number of negative qualities," she said and his head flew to the side as her palm made a hard collision with his face. He felt his mother tense up beside him and reach out to comfort him as his father sat up looking mildly irritated and Thor and Darcy smiled insatisfaction, "That was for New York," she stated.

He chuckled after the shock wore off and looked at his brother with approval, "I like her."

Frigga crossed her arms and gave him a condescending look and Odin settled down, shaking his head. A silent moment passed before Darcy spoke, "Anyway," she drew the word out to match the awkwardness of the moment, "School starts in three weeks but we're free to move on campus tomorrow."

"Excellent," he smiled, "That will give me time to get used to my new surroundings."

"You're sure you wish to go so soon Loki," Frigga asked sadly.

He gave her a look of conflicting emotions, "I will miss you terribly Mother but I have spent three years in that cell. If one more night is all I have to endure then I will bear the pain of your absence as long as I must to be allowed home. I will find a way to make you proud Mother. That I vow," he then turned to Darcy, "I will be ready to leave first thing in the morning," He stood and began to walk towards the door. Frigga took that as a signal to return him to that wretched cell. He was quiet as they walked until they reached the prison, "Mother?"

"Yes Loki," she announced her attention.

"Would it be terribly selfish of me to ask that you stay with me tonight," he inquired.

She nodded, "Yes, but it would seem that I need your presence this night as much as you need mine."

They entered his cell and the guards locked them in after she handed them the shackles and laid down beneath the covers, cradling him in her arms as she had after his nightmares when he was a child. By her singing he soon fell asleep and she followed not long after.

* * *

Jareth stared out the window at his kingdom. Fires burned in the enemy camps, unhindered by the labyrinth's unmoving state. He longed for a way to end this war before passing down his throne. For eighteen years the Labyrinth had dropped it's defenses. For seventeen of them the goblin kingdom had been under attack. Now his heir was sixteen and in five years would be queen. The flames in one of the camps spiked, indicating their defeat at the princess' hand. He watched as the mighty blue dragon soared from the camp to the castle entrance below him. From it's spiked back dismounted the princess and she handed two small infants to the servants. How tender her heart was as she could not bear to harm these innocent children even though she was knee-deep in the blood of their kin. Tears stained her tan cheeks as she met her father's gaze. There was no glory in battle for her. Each life she took weighed heavily on her heart and mind. She did only what was necessary to protect her kingdom.

Suddenly he felt arms encircling his shoulders from behind as his wife pressed herself against his back, "Come to bed Jareth. You need your rest. The hour grows late."

"Do you think she'll be alright Rogun," he inquired.

"She'll be fine Jareth. Anna knows what must be done and she kills no more than needed," she settled her chin on his shoulder and followed his gaze to their child.

"Three years she has spent fighting the camps and has taken no time for suitors," he observed.

"Perhaps she will find one at school. She'll have four years to move on from the war," she calmly suggested and tugged him from the window.

He reluctantly followed, "If she doesn't choose one before graduation I shall choose for her."

"I thought we agreed not to force our child into an arranged marriage," she reprimanded

"That was before she came this close to forcing my hand," he replied, "She can not rule alone."

"Why not," she demanded, "You did."

"The kingdom always needs a king. That was the pact made by my ancestors with the labyrinth when the goblins first arrived," he explained for the millionth time.

"In case you haven't noticed, the labyrinth has not been holding up it's end of the bargain," she argued.

"I said it was a pact with the labyrinth, not God," he sighed growing weary of this argument.

"What's the damned difference," she growled.

"There is a world of difference Rogun. God has access and control over everything. The labyrinth does not. It can only direct and defend in it's own boundaries," he yelled.

She took a deep breath, "Does the labyrinth come from God?"

He looked to the side and paused, stopping to see through his daughter's bedroom door, "I do not know."

"Yet you do not question it," she crossed her arms.

"It does not ask anything to restrict faith and worship in God. What is left to question where question may further endanger my people," he continued watching as Anna knelt by her bed in prayer.

"I will fight you on this. She'll choose for herself," the queen insisted and continued her walk to the royal suite she and Jareth shared.

He watched a moment longer as she begged forgiveness for the lives she had taken and blessings for the orphans she had made. He knew her routine. She would pray in the languages of their ancestors to honor her bloodlines and then cry till she slept. He waited until she finished her prayers and went to her.

"Anna," he reached for her and she cried onto his shoulder, "Do you wish to sleep in our room tonight?"

She nodded and let him lead her to his suite. She settled herself between her parents and fell asleep as her mother sang a gentle lullaby from her homeland.

**TBC…**

**AN: Let me know what you think.**


	2. Parents and Children

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Chapter 2: Parents and Children**

Loki woke feeling more peaceful than usual. A moment later he realized he was still in his mother's arms. That explained it. He gently untangled and went to the bars. The guards gave him a bored look. he reached his hands through the bars.

"I could use a bath," he requested.

They exchanged a confused glance but complied. He seemed to fidget more than usual on the way to the bathing room. They had just started the morning shift so they did not know about his little trip last night. He usually only asked to bathe once a week when he became physically uncomfortable from the dirt in the cell. That day had been two days ago. Frigga had woken a little and smiled at them before going back to sleep so they had no reason to think he had harmed her. At this point they quite literally had no idea what to think. So they kept a close eye on him as they led him to the barred off bathing chambers and locked him in before removing the shackles and letting him go about his business.

He undressed and filled the tub with water. Most of the prisoners preferred to remain dirty than bathe in the icy water but Loki had no problem with the cold. He just didn't like the shackles he had to wear on the way to and from the chamber. He made quick work of the dirt on his skin and in his grown out hair as he thought about the situation. As he stepped out of the tub and dried off he came to a decision. A tear slipped past his ice cold defenses again as he realized that if he ever managed to keep his promise to his mother he would regret this decision.

Out of habit he touched his fingertips to the water and concentrated. As usual his magic did not respond. Even his frost giant abilities did not obey his will. Just as always a wave of nausea hit and he found himself retching into a nearby bucket.

"I'll ask that you not tell my mother about this," he said to the guards before proceeding to rinse his mouth out with fresh water then drained the tub.

"As always," one of the guards agreed.

* * *

Frigga waited in her son's cell with the sorcerer for Loki to return for breakfast. Once the prince was inside and unchained he sat down. He knew the drill by now. The sorcerer's warm fingertips pressed lightly to his temples and the feeling of illness dissipated as the other man's magic penetrated his mind. Within moments it was over and the sorcerer nodded his approval and left.

"Mother, would it be possible to speak with Father one more time before I leave," he inquired turning to his breakfast.

"Of course. He's putting off the Odinsleep until you leave for school," she replied.

Loki smiled as the shackles encircled his wrists for the final time. His mother led him from the cell. As if he couldn't help himself he turned to look at the guards, "I'm sure it has been an honor for you to serve me these past three years but with all due respect you're fired."

Frigga rolled her eyes and tugged his bicep to pull him to the door. The guards gave each other a look that said neither would miss the prince's cruel sense of humor.

* * *

Loki and Frigga entered Odin's chambers quietly. The former king sat up curiously at the sight of his wife and son, "Loki, what brings you here?"

Loki sat by his father's bedside, "I wanted to talk to you about what will happen when you get home."

He nodded, "I see. You want to know what will happen if you fail."

"No, I already figure I'll be sent back to prison and probably executed eventually," he sighed, "I actually was thinking about if I succeed."

"Loki, you are in no position to make demands regarding that. When you succeed we will talk," Odin interrupted.

"Father please. It's not a demand, just a request and if you'll just hear me out I won't bring it up again if you turn it down," Loki kneeled at the bedside with a pleading look on his face.

The Allfather thought a moment, "Alright, I'm listening."

"I know how you would have dealt with me if I hadn't let go of the staff on the bridge," he started, "You would have given me a boring but necessary lecture then you would have punished me as a member of this family. I only ask that when I return, if I have earned my place in this family back, that I be punished as you would have punished me then, not as a prisoner but as your son."

Odin looked at his son with barely concealed shock, "You would prefer to be taken over my knee like a mischievous child than to serve time in prison like the criminal you seem to have become."

Loki hung his head in shame, "I know that is how I must have seemed but becoming a criminal was never my intention. I wanted only to please you Father, to make you proud. Mine were the actions of a boy trying to gain his father's approval but going about it all wrong. Could you not treat them as such?"

"That depends. Why did you feel you needed to go to such lengths to seek my approval? Thus far you have attempted to kill Thor on multiple occasions, killed many people, attempted full genocide on the frost giants, committed biological patricide, lied to your mother and myself, made a mockery of two men's right to free will, nearly destroyed a major midgardian city, and attempted to take control of two thrones, neither of which were yours to take permanently and one of which does not even exist," the Allfather's voice had risen to a shout by the end of his list.

"I did all that to make a legacy of my own. I am sick of living in the shadow of your favorite son. I never had that problem with mother but I always had to strive for attention from you. My magic was the only thing that was mine and even that you have taken from me. If you do not love me then just say so and stop lying to me," Loki looked up and shouted through tears that he could no longer hold back.

"Frigga is he lying to me," Odin asked.

Loki accepted his mother's comforting grasp as she drew him into her arms. She placed one hand on his back and the other on his head as he rested against her. His mind cleared a bit as her magic surged into him seeking truth. He couldn't lie to her if he wanted to. Instead he let his mind go blank as he listened to her heartbeat feeling ever like the child she had held through Thor's angry tantrums after the two had gotten into it again. It was too soon that her power withdrew and he came crashing back to reality.

"He speaks the truth Odin," she said sadly.

"While I had my reasons for the amount of attention I gave your brother I never meant to neglect you. You're my son and I love you. I am sorry that I drove you to such desperation. That does not however excuse your actions. Upon your return we will have a long talk about this. If you have not earned your place back this talk will give you further opportunity to do so. If by the end of our talk I find you once again worthy of this family, then and only then will I take you over my knee to punish you not for your actions but for your reason behind them."

"Thank you Father," he said gratefully.

* * *

Frigga escorted Loki to the bifrost after that, "Honestly Loki, I don't see how that was even remotely necessary."

"Mother, I've come to realize that I need to take responsibility for my actions," he stated simply.

"You already have," she insisted.

"As an enemy of Asgard. That's not what I need Mother," he said sadly.

She was about to protest more but the tears she could see him holding back gave her pause, "Why do you really need this so badly."

He thought for a few moments as they rode along the rainbow bridge at a casual pace, "I know it's a child;s punishment that Thor and I should have outgrown years ago. I used to hate going over Father's knee but as long as I knew why and understood that I had misbehaved I felt safe there. I felt loved. When I was sentenced to that cell I felt lost. I felt abandoned. I was terrified. I didn't want to be alone. I still don't want to be alone. In fact that's probably the only reason I'm going to put up with Darcy for the next four years."

"Based on what I've seen that alone should be enough punishment for you," she commented.

"Father has made his promises and I've made mine. He never goes back on his word and I don't intend to go back on my word this time," Loki ignored the warning.

She rode a little closer to him and he again felt her magic reaching out to seek the truth as he leaned his cheek into the palm of her outstretched hand. When her magic withdrew she smiled at him as only a mother can. Her hand stayed in place anchoring her to her son, "No matter what happens when you return know this, you have made me very proud of you today Loki."

Now a tear did escape his eye and her thumb moved to wipe it away before it could get too far, "Thank you Mother. I swear I will not let you down."

At that moment they arrived at the bifrost, "I trust that you won't," she dismounted.

He carefully eased himself off the mare and followed Heimdall into the bifrost chamber. Darcy was already inside waiting. He stood next to her masking his discomfort with the close proximity of the mortal. He never liked humans much. They were strange and fragile but they could have fierce tempers and be irritatingly talkative. He gave a curious glance at the the stack of papers she carried but other than that kept his eyes looking ahead of him.

"He won't need the shackles," Heimdall stated in his usual booming tone.

Frigga immediately stepped forward to take them off him. He rubbed his wrists to regain the feeling back in them as soon as the shackles were off. Suddenly her arms were around him. He returned the hug as one arm circled his shoulder so her hand could gently rub his back between his shoulderblades while her other hand lovingly stroked his hair, "My beautiful boy," she said in near tears, "Don't forget how much I love you."

"I won't Mother," he promised.

"You be good for Darcy and keep your grades up...whatever that means," she pulled back to look him in the eyes.

"I'll do my best," he smiled sadly as she exited the bifrost.

* * *

Frigga entered Odin's chambers and was immediately pleased to see that he was still awake. She had a few matters to discuss with him before he slept, "Odin, do you really think that Loki can earn his place back through this school?"

"My darling wife, can you not see that he already has," he reached for her and she settled beside him on the bed.

"He has," she questioned.

"At first school was to test his resolve but he has proved his worthiness by choosing to take responsibility for his actions. Now I only wish to see if he can learn anything useful at this school. Also he'll get some time away from Thor and figure out who he is. He may learn that he does not have to think of himself as living in his brother's shadow all the time," Odin explained.

"Speaking of Thor we may have a problem involving him," she mentioned.

"I suppose you are referring to his behavior last night," Odin recalled.

"Yes, I saw in Loki's thoughts his response. He knows his brother has given up on him and it hurts him," she said sadly.

"So he truly is free of the Chitauri's control now," Odin realized.

"They would not have left his heart open to be so hurt by it. What are we to do about Thor? We can't leave him to condemn his brother still," Frigga fretted.

"I will deal with Thor before I sleep today. Worry not my darling. He will listen to me," he hugged her tightly in reassurance.

"And Loki," she looked up at him from her place on his chest.

"In four years time he will be home with us and safely over my knee. He will know our love both tough and gentle. He will cry but he will know he is our son and that we love him. He will know that he has made us both proud of him this day," he assured her.

"His patience will need some work though," She pointed out.

He laughed at that, "Our son has to wait four years for a spanking he knows he deserves. That should teach him patience."

She smiled and nodded with a light giggle, "I should hope so."

"Now I need you to go retrieve our eldest. I need to speak with him alone," he said and she got up. She was nearly at the door when he spoke to her again, "And Frigga," she paused and looked at him, "Prepare yourself. He will need his mother's comfort when I am through with him," she nodded in understanding and left the room.

* * *

Anna nearly wept. The girl in front of her was beautiful but this was not her true appearance. She hated hiding the truth of what the lost children were. It went against all the morals she'd been raised with.

"I hate it," the girl said looking in the mirror.

"I know Laurey. So do I but I can't leave you here. You're my responsibility and it's too dangerous for your kind to show your true face outside the goblin realm," she explained.

"I know Mommy. I just wish I didn't have to look so different," she said sadly.

"What do you want to change," Anna asked.

"I like my natural hair color" Laurey sighed.

Anna nodded and ran her fingers through the girl's hair. Her magic made a fizzling sound as the blonde curls turned ebony black, "What else?"

"My natural hair falls in waves, not curls," she pointed out.

"Alright," she loosened the ringlets to their natural waviness.

"I suppose my skin and eyes are too much to ask for," the child pushed.

"I'll tell you what," she gently leached the tan from her fosterling's skin, "Instead of the blue of ice you may bear the white of snow as a skin tone," she then drew some pigment out of the disguised brown eyes, "Instead your eyes will be the blue of ice for you. As for the red that once graced your eyes I'll simply place it in your lips" she finished with promised changes and turned the girl back towards the mirror.

Her eyes widened at her own reflection, "Only we will know what it symbolizes?"

"We and our family my lovely one," Anna promised, "We'll say that you're from Aboveground Midgard. I adopted you but few knew about it. You and Laurey get along like twins. Your name is…" she paused unsure.

"Snow White," Laurey finished.

The princess let out a chuckle, "Alright. I saw how you look just like my favorite fairy tale and named you Snow White."

"Okay and Aboveground Midgard means no magic," she said in a surprisingly acceptant tone.

"I'll let you feed on mine when your dormancy becomes too much," Anna promised.

She nodded and thought a moment, "Can I at least use it behind closed door to change clothes?"

Anna considered that for a minute, "Alright but keep to windowless rooms behind closed doors. Now are you ready for me to lock the spell?"

She looked in the mirror one last time and took a deep breath, "Yes Mommy."

Anna thought a minute, seeking the appropriate words. There was no lock all for this. Laurey had to become the girl she was disguised as. In the end this could split her soul and create twins but they wouldn't know for sure until the change was lifted. Finally she found a quote from the movies she's watched about Snow White that would work, "Lips as red as blood, hair as black as night, bring me your heart my dear, dear Snow White," there was a bright light emanating from the girl's chest and the spell locked the lie in truth as the light faded.

**TBC…**

**AN: If I do go into more detail about Odin's talk with Thor it will not be included in the chapters of this story but listed as a one-shot. Let me know if you think I should.**


End file.
